


control

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus knew what it took to have control. Control was easy enough for him. You must take in all variables, all outs, get to know your opponent enough to gauge their reaction. Agent Washington was something else though, something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

Locus knew what it took to have control. Control was easy enough for him. You must take in all variables, all outs, get to know your opponent enough to gauge their reaction. Agent Washington was something else though, something else entirely. 

~~~

When Locus woke up to a room to bright to be the one he fell asleep in, he knew something was wrong. Locus was quick to awareness, and knew immediately it wasn't his room. The room was to white and he was tied to whatever he was on, upon closer examination it was clearly a hospital bed, worn down with years of use. Locus could hear quite chattering if he stopped breathing for a few seconds. Quiet footsteps could be heard through the door of the small room he was in. Footsteps circled and the voices would vary Locus kept the best track of time as they could.

~~~

Locus had assumed it had been three hours since he woke up. There was one point at hour 2:30 that someone had jigged the door handle but another voice had come to stop them it seemed.

~~~

Locus had tried to stay as still as he could to not give off that he was awake while simultaneously trying to break the bonds on his arms and legs. He was out of armor for sure if the cool breeze was any indication. Locus was highly uncomfortable without his armor, Locus was his armor and to be out of it was terrifying for him whether he would admit it or not. Being out of armor for Locus was worse than being naked, naked he could handle showers were a regular occurrence for him at least once a day but he always knew where his armor was. Locus didn't know where it was now and it wasn't good. Locus hoped he wouldn't have a panic attack.

~~~

It was agent Washington that had somehow caught Locus, they had found the small part of the planet the pirates had set up and they drugged him and brought him back. Locus was upset at the news thinking himself better than that, he should have know. Locus was berating himself when the doctor had been sent in, the shrill voice would follow him always. The doctor came in with a tray Locus knew what it was even before she took the cover off. The sharp knives and scalpels sat bright and clean before him. The doctor was upset he had only seen the doctor upset a few times, and it was never pretty. She seemed to slam everything after that point moving things back and forth angrily slamming a tray here smacking a knife hard enough that it looked as it the moving table she brought in would break. Locus knew the woman was talented scarily so, she was smart and resourceful. The many years he had spent with her were long and complicated, trying to get to get know the other soldiers without forming attachments was harder than he thought be as always he managed it. The doctor left after seeming to get everything settled, leaving in a huff with her nose upturned.

 

~~~

it had been a day now with people coming and going they had let him up once to use the bathroom. Locus assumed they were trying to psych him out, make him fear what was to happen to him. Locus was smarter and stronger than that

~~~

Locus was now officially bored it had been three days (he assumed) and yet no one had done anything, no human contact, no talking to him, absolutely nothing. The only thing they had managed was tightening the restraints on his arms for a drip tube with unidentified liquid in it. Locus figured it was just sugar water not much purpose other than to keep him hydrated.

~~~

when day four hit Locus could tell something was wrong, the air had changed. It was stale and full of static energy, the shift made him highly uncomfortable. Locus had heard more voices outside sounding familiarly like agent Washington and an unidentified female with another unidentified male. 

~~~

It was the unidentified male that came in the room, he could still see the tell tale sign of Washington the yellow and grey armor sticking out like a sore thumb. The soldier /if you could call him that\ that came in was in dark blue armor must be one of the blues he had herd so much about, Locus thought. The one in blue started with introducing himself, said his name was Caboose. Easy enough to remember he thought.

~~~

Locus had underestimated the man as much as one could underestimate someone, this was the worst thing locus had ever had to go through. This "blue soldier" was literally killing him, Locus should have expected nothing less from a cunning man such as Washington, but alas Locus thought he was losing his mind. Felix was talkative, Felix was also highly annoying and Locus was done talking to him almost as soon as he opened his mouth on 57% of their conversations.

But this, this was true torture. Locus had never wanted to kill or die so much in his life before. Locus thought Felix was the worst possible person to talk to in the world, but Locus knew this Felix stood no chance to this one, to this... this.. blabber mouth. He would not stop talking it was about the most repetitive and absolutely ludicrous topics he had ever heard. This "caboose" was a powerful man, oh but did Locus want to tear him apart piece but piece. 

~~~

Washington was laughing the hardest he had in his short life. The look on Locus face changed so fast, and his face so red. Wash could see practically every vein in the mans neck threatening to pop out of his neck. It was great to see a man with so much CONTROL fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> not what you were expecting was it?


End file.
